Bottoms Up, Shitheads
by ajson123456
Summary: Returning home after being stood up, Billy makes a surprising discovery. Rated M for strong language and heavy smut involving all tagged characters.


**Been wanting to write something for this threesome for a while now. Characters are slightly aged-up.**

**HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

"Fucking slut."

Lighting up a cigarette, Billy sat in his Camaro, festering in his rage. His date had stood him up, probably to go and fuck some other lonely asshole, leaving him sexually frustrated and bored shitless. After the first puff, he turned on the ignition and headed home, less than thrilled at the likely prospect of spending the night drinking beer and lifting weights instead of getting laid. At least Neil and Susan were gone for the night. Once he was home, he cracked open a can from the fridge and sulked off to his room.

_"Fucking slut."_

Billy stopped dead. Although those words were still ringing inside his head, it wasn't him who had spoken them this time. He turned and listened but was met with silence. Brushing it off as his imagination, Billy was about to enter his room when he heard it again followed by a loud crack, alerting him to the source: Max's bedroom. Her door was closed and Billy could hear muffled voices coming from inside. _What's that shithead doing now?_

Taking another swig from his can, Billy stormed down the hallway and burst into Max's room just as Lucas's hand came down and smacked her ass _hard_. The pair were completely naked with Max on top of him, riding his cock while her tits were bouncing in opposition to the rest of her body. They noticed him immediately and panicked like hell. "Billy?! Shit! Get out!" Max screamed, reaching for the sheets that were scrunched up at the end of the bed. Billy ignored her and stayed put. Even he was surprised at what he was seeing. "Billy! Get the fuck out you fucking perv!" Max grabbed the nearest thing she could find - her alarm clock - and hurled it at him. Her aim was a little off, and it landed just right of his feet. Usually, he wouldn't have taken kindly to her being so aggressive towards him, but Billy saw this as an opportunity. He smirked at her and closed the door with him still inside.

Max had managed to remove herself from her boyfriend's dick and wrap the sheets around them both. Lucas was practically trembling with fear. Demodogs and Mind Flayers didn't mean shit to him right now. He'd just been caught balls deep in Billy Hargrove's sister by none other than Billy fucking Hargrove. Lucas figured he'd be able to make it to the window before Billy could catch him, but then he would have to bike home without his clothes _and_ leave Max to face the consequences alone, none of which were desirable scenarios. Not that the alternative - stay here and face the wrath of a pissed off Billy Hargrove while naked - was any better.

"What are you doing home already?" Max asked, her face flustered and her hands clutching the sheets tight to their sweaty bodies.

Billy smirked at her discomfort. "Date didn't show." This whole time, his cock had been growing in his pants as the image of his little sister's naked body played on loop in his mind. He already know the direction he was gonna take this in and decided to just get straight to the point. "Here's the deal, Max. You either let me fuck you or else mommy's gonna find out what it is you kids get up to when she's not home."

"What?!" Max glared at him in disgust.

"You heard me." Billy started to unfasten his belt. "Do you really want your mom to find out? Or what about Neil? We wouldn't want him to find out about this little... _arrangement_... you've got going on, would we?

Max's face dropped. _Shit._ _Billy had a point_. By that last question alone, Max was already starting to entertain the possibility of just letting him fuck her and be done with it. She looked at her boyfriend, who was completely speechless by the what was going on around him. "Lucas, if Neil finds out, he'll kill me. He'll kill _us_! That racist piece of shit hates you enough as it is." Max didn't even want to imagine what Neil's reaction would be if he found out that Lucas had even set foot in his house.

Lucas sighed heavily. His girlfriend might be right, but he wasn't about to let her bully of a stepbrother take advantage of her like that... _was he?_

"Consider it a punishment, too?"

"A punishment for what?"

"Having company in your bedroom after hours."

When Max hesitated, Billy shook his head and laughed. "You know I'm right, Max. So why don't you get that sweet ass over here because my dick ain't gonna suck itself." Billy dropped his pants and threw them to one side, exposing the pair to his throbbing cock. It was around the same size as Lucas's, Max noted after pushing past the initial disgust of seeing him like this. It was long and thick; just over seven inches of thick, veiny man meat.

Max huffed, sharing a looked with Lucas, who gave her the most reluctant nod known to man, and crawled along to the edge of the bed. She opened her mouth and let Billy shove his cock inside. "Fuck, that's it," he groaned, gripping onto the fiery red strands of her hair as she took him in as deep as she could. Max moaned around his length and was caught off guard when Lucas suddenly entered her from behind, his dick sliding into her tight pussy with ease. Billy may have blackmailed them, but that wasn't going to stop Lucas from making his girl feel good. He slammed forward and Max gagged slightly on Billy's cock as the tip reached her throat. The two boys got into a rhythm and began sawing into the redhead from either end. Even though she hated to admit it, what with Billy's involvement, Max was loving the dual sensation of a thick cock gliding down her throat while her boyfriend pounded her pussy at the same time.

"What a slut," Billy purred, thrusting into her mouth and grinning smugly.

Max looked up at Billy, moaning as Lucas's balls repeatedly slapped against her ass cheeks. She wrenched his cock from her mouth and turned her head to face her boyfriend. "Harder," she demanded. Lucas obliged and upped the pace, ramming into her juicy cunt and causing her to choke on her stepbrother's cock. "That's enough," Billy grunted, pushing Max away. "Hands and knees. Now."

Lucas could feel Billy's gaze on him and nervously locked eyes with the older boy. "Sinclair, go and lick her ass before I fuck it," he instructed. The idea of another guy fucking his girlfriend still wasn't sitting right with Lucas, but the boy realized he didn't have much choice unless he wanted her dickhead stepfather to beat him to death. He didn't think even Billy would be so spiteful as to tell him, but he wasn't willing to take the risk. Nodding obediently, Lucas got down behind Max. She pushed her ass up slightly, giving Lucas a better angle to fuck her open with his tongue. He licked her asshole for several minutes, all while Billy was stroking himself in preparation.

From where he was sitting, Billy had a nice view of Lucas's ass, a sight that wasn't making his dick any less hard. Despite the situation, Lucas was very much enjoying tonguefucking Max's ass and his cock was twitching with every little moan and whimper she made. Once Billy had decided she was sufficiently lubed up with spit, he went to sit down on the bed and commanded Max to straddle his lap. She slowly lowered herself down, gasping and moaning as his thick cock eased into her tight asshole. "Fuck me, you're tight," he groaned, running his hands down her back and grabbing at her butt cheeks. "Bounce, slut." Max obeyed and pushed herself down, her pretty face contorting as Billy's cock buried itself all the way inside her ass. "Talk to me, Max."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, which at first allowed nothing but pleasured moans to drool out. When she had regained herself, she started saying things she'd never have dreamed of saying. "Oh, fuck! Yes, fuck me, Billy! _Please_!"

The whole time Max was getting assfucked, Lucas was awkwardly standing at the foot of the bed, not really knowing what to do with himself. Luckily, Billy had a plan for him to get involved. "Hey, dipshit. Stop standing there and get over here. Your slut's in need of a good throatfuck." He lifted Max off and spun her around so she was facing away from him, before pulling her back down onto him, making her scream as her butt was stuffed again. Max gladly opened her mouth to accept Lucas's throbbing cock. Knowing she liked it rough, Lucas grabbed her hair and forced her mouth all the way down. She gagged and spluttered but he kept on using her throat as harshly as he would normally use her pussy or ass. "Always knew you were a slut," Billy growled in her ear, while his own ears enjoyed the wet slurping sounds that came from Lucas fucking her mouth.

While she was deepthroating her boyfriend, Max fingered her pussy, desperate for release. Lucas took notice and promptly pulled out of her mouth. He angled himself lower and rubbed his cock against her pussy lips, getting it soaked in her wetness before pushing it in. Max's jaw dropped and her entire body grew slack when she was filled with two massive cocks at the same time. "Oh my god... yes... _yes_!" she whined, looking down and watching their dicks move in alternate push-ins and pull-outs. It only took a few more seconds for her to climax as she screamed out both of their names. Some of her juices dripped out around Lucas's cock, but most squirted out and soaked his chest.

Billy could feel himself about to cum as well, and so he gave Max a couple more hard slams before emptying his load inside her tight ass. Max flopped back onto him but Billy immediately lifted her off and let her slump down onto the bed. Lucas frowned, disappointed he didn't get to cum. The older boy saw his reaction and smirked wickedly. "Don't worry, Sinclair. You're up next."

Lucas looked at Billy, his face showing a mix of confusion and slight fear. "W-what?"

Billy chuckled, licking at his teeth and shaking his head in disbelief of the boy's naivety. "Where's the punishment if I don't fuck you, too?"

Swallowing hard, Lucas couldn't even find the right words to respond to that question. He turned to Max for help but she was too busy writhing around on the bed in the wake of her orgasm. So instead, he just stared at Billy, somehow hoping he would change his mind for literally no reason at all.

Alas, he didn't, because a minute later, Lucas found himself on his hands and knees, moaning in pleasure as Max licked his asshole from behind. Billy stood to the side, stroking his cock back to full hardness, just like he had done when Lucas was doing the same thing to Max. "Damn, you're a filthy little bitch, aren't you, eating your boyfriend out like that?" Max nodded, still fucking Lucas's hole with her tongue while she pumped his cock.

Lucas drew in a shaky breath when Max's tongue was replaced with something much bigger. He gasped, feeling a sharp burst of pain when the tip of Billy's cock pushed into his ass. Billy kept on feeding his cock inside until the pain transformed into pleasure and Lucas began releasing the deepest and most erotic moans Max had ever heard. "Holy fuck, you're just as tight as your girl, Sinclair." Billy slapped Lucas's ass and started drilling into him. Max stuffed her fingers into her pussy as she watched her stepbrother roughly fucking her boyfriend like an animal. While she was perfectly content to get herself off to the sight in front of her, a much more preferable opportunity soon opened up to her and Max was more than happy to seize it.

Crawling back onto the bed, Max moved in front of Lucas and pushed her ass back towards him. All too aware of what she was suggesting, Lucas grabbed his cock and shoved it straight into Max's asshole. The girl had already buried her face into her pillow, meaning her gasps and screams were muffled. Each push from Billy into Lucas's tight ass forced the boy's cock deeper into Max, a domino effect that had all three of them moaning together. They continued like that for a few minutes until Lucas and Max couldn't hold on any longer. Max's juices sprayed onto the bed, soaking her hand in the process, while Lucas shot thick ropes of cum straight into his girlfriend's ass. Eventually, the tightness surrounding his cock soon became too much for Billy, and with one final pushed, he finished inside Lucas's ass. When he pulled out, both Lucas and Max collapsed down onto their fronts with their butts still slightly raised and cum dripping from their used holes. Max took the initiative and pulled Lucas on top of her, trapping him in a sixty-nine and using her hands to keep his butt cheeks spread open while she slurped up Billy's cum from his ass. Still reeling from having his anal virginity so roughly and abruptly taken away, Lucas lazily dragged his mouth over Max's pussy, tasting her sweet juices on the tip of his tongue and swallowing them down.

Billy was admittedly impressed with the young couple's willingness to explore each other in such a way, but he'd already cum twice in one night and now he just wanted to drink, smoke, and listen to music. He wasted no time in gathering his clothes and getting dressed. Picking up the can of beer he'd left on the floor, he half-heartedly raised it up and gave Lucas and Max a self-satisfied grin. "Bottoms up, shitheads." Slamming the door behind hem, Billy stalked off to his room to blast Metallica from his speakers, leaving the two exhausted teenagers wearily lapping at each others' cum-soaked bodies.


End file.
